


Hidden among the roses

by waltzing_marionettes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Not-So-Unrequited Love, Pining, for his victorian-ish aesthetic, my heart is so soft for them, possible cheesyness and clichés, roses and tea, send help, victorian-ish mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzing_marionettes/pseuds/waltzing_marionettes
Summary: "Hidden among the roses, he has finally come to understand that he loves her."





	Hidden among the roses

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece from Jakob's point of view, set somewhere between their A and S conversations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤

Hidden among the roses, he has finally come to understand that he loves her.

There, underneath the scent of tea and nectar, the steam blooms from the porcelain cups, shivering slightly from the softest of summer breezes. That is when she tilts her head upwards to look at him, beaming, causing all the warm hues in her eyes to deepen. In that moment, he could almost burst into tears. Because he has always been her butler, her shadow and her true companion, the only one who she trusted with all her deepest secrets. The only one that he has been brave enough to bare all of his own to. She has always told him that there is no one in this world who makes her as happy as he does. He has always replied truthfully; that nothing pleases him more than being in her company. That, and that alone, has been his only privilege.

Hidden among the roses, he has finally come to understand that he must leave her. That he must break his promise to always stay by her side. Since he has always has been the one to wash her and dress her, expression ever unchanging, and by now he can barely meet her eyes without his face blooming red. Since he has always been the one to take her hand to lead her to her true equals, and by now, the mere touch causes his fingers to tremble. Since never before has there been a butler who has fallen for his mistress without his feelings for her tearing their fragile bond apart.

Hidden among the roses, he has finally come to understand what he must say to her.

Even if it would shatter her.

Even if it already has shattered him.


End file.
